Stink of Fear
Stink of Fear is the first story arc of the new and revived series of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. Chapters and Summaries Chapter 1 - Stink of Fear Bullwinkle enters the annual Frostbite Falls Pie Contest using his grandma's secret stinky pie recipe. He wins by default after the pie knocks out the other competitors with its foul odor, and he is given the chance to compete in "Le Grand Yum Yum" a prestigious cooking competition in Paris, France. The event grabs the attention of Pottsylvanian dictator Fearless Leader who sends his top spies, Boris and Natasha, to steal the secret recipe - which Bullwinkle keeps hidden in his glove - so that he can use the pie as a biological weapon to take over the world. At the airport Rocky and Bullwinkle run into Boris and Natasha, who are disguised as airport security, and inadvertently foil their efforts to steal the recipe. These events are witnessed by a secret agent working for an organization called SHH who is told by his boss to also follow Rocky and Bullwinkle. In Paris, Rocky and Bullwinkle are distraught to learn they don't have any money to pay the entrance fee for the competition, and to make matters worse Boris and Natasha end up successfully stealing Bullwinkle's glove. Rocky and Bullwinkle chase the villains to the top of the Eiffel Tower and retrieve the glove before Fearless Leader can. Bullwinkle falls off the tower and Rocky performs a daring rescue, a feat which a gaggle of citizens confuse for a street performance, showering the heroes in just the right amount of money they need to enter the competition. Meanwhile, Boris and Natasha are arrested by French authorities and the secret agent reports back to his boss who believes Rocky and Bullwinkle are up to something sinister. Chapter 2 - "The Pie's the Limit!" or "Our Moose is Cooked" Boris and Natasha tunnel their way out of prison and continue with their mission to steal the recipe while Fearless Leader begins constructing his doomsday device. Back at their hotel, Bullwinkle is preparing for the first day of Le Grand Yum Yum where he expects Rocky to act as his sous chef. Rocky, however, finds himself extremely anxious from stage fright. Meanwhile at S.H.H. headquarters, Director Peachfuzz is briefed on the information her agents have collected and decides to head to Paris herself to keep tabs on Rocky and Bullwinkle. At Le Grand Yum Yum's opening ceremony Rocky's stage fright worsens upon seeing the crowd and learning the event is presided over by celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay. Bullwinkle tries to help Rocky overcome his stage fright, which manifests itself as Rocky going into a spinning frenzy, and comes up with a way to keep him from seeing the audience. Peachfuzz searches Rocky and Bullwinkle's hotel room for incriminating evidence and believes she finds some when she discovers a note from Bullwinkle's grandma, Grandwinkle, that was given to the boys before their flight. The first round of Le Grand Yum Yum begins and Bullwinkle puts his plan into action by blacking out Rocky's flight goggles effectively blinding him but it isn't long before the plan backfires and Rocky almost walks into a brick oven. Unbeknownst to them, Boris and Natasha sneak onto the catwalk above the stage and use an x-ray camera to take a picture of Bullwinkle's glove thus obtaining the recipe. Bullwinkle saves Rocky from the oven and uses his stage fright to his advantage by using him to whip the final ingredient for his dish, finishing just in time to advance to the final round which will be held in three days time in Prague where the finalists must cook their signature dishes. Unfortunately for our heroes, Bullwinkle forgot to pack the pie's secret ingredient so he makes an emergency call to the vacationing Grandwinkle who tells them to meet her in Norway. This call is intercepted by Peachfuzz who decides to give chase. Chapter 3 - "I Did It Norway" or "Live and Let Pie" In Norway, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Grandwinkle set sail for the Polar Barrier Reef to catch the secret ingredient, lutefisk, unaware that they are being tailed by both Boris and Natasha, who are also trying to obtain the stinky fish, and S.H.H. in a submarine. However, once they arrive it quickly becomes apparent that Grandwinkle has ulterior motives when instead of catching lutefisk she sets her sights the monstrous Whalefisk who promptly swallows Boris and Natasha. Rocky and Bullwinkle wrestle control of the boat from Grandwinkle who explains she is seeking revenge on the Whalefisk for eating her husband, Horace, on their honeymoon forty years ago. Rocky tries to explain why revenge isn't the answer only to find that Bullwinkle has also taken up his grandmother's cause. In their rage, Bullwinkle and Grandwinkle mistake the S.H.H. submarine for the Whalefisk and attack with a harpoon gun only to be dragged along as the sub tries to retreat. Inside the Whalefisk, Boris and Natasha meet Horace who has survived all this time. They try to escape through the beast's blowhole only for Boris to get stuck. In its rage the Whalefisk gets caught on the taut line between the sub and the boat, flinging itself and the sub into the air. Peachfuzz's submarine lands on the reef and Boris and Natasha land on a nearby boat of tourists while the Whalefisk lands in Grandwinkle's boat where Bullwinkle finds himself unable to deliver a finishing blow. Horace exits the Whalefisk and is happily reunited with Grandwinkle who decides to forgive the creature and let it go. Horace gives Bullwinkle the lutefisk he'll need for Le Grand Yum Yum. Their prize in hand, Rocky and Bullwinkle depart to catch the train to Prague only to be apprehended by Director Peachfuzz and her agents. Chapter 4 - "Pour Some Lutefisk on Me" or "The Pie-nal Countdown" '' Director Peachfuzz brings Rocky and Bullwinkle to a secret S.H.H. base inside the Statue of Liberty to interrogate them. Back in Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader fires Boris and Natasha when they fail to a retrieve a lutefisk from Norway and replaces them with a homemade robot. Inside the base, Director Peachfuzz comes to realize that Rocky and Bullwinkle are completely harmless and learns that Fearless Leader has ordered all the ingredients needed for the stink pie online. Upset that his family's recipe may be used for nefarious purposes, Bullwinkle and Rocky hijack a jet and head to Pottsylvania to stop Fearless Leader. Outside of Fearless Leader's base, Boris and Natasha see the jet arrive and decide to get back onto the dictator's good side by capturing Rocky and Bullwinkle. However, once inside they find themselves pursued by the new Henchbot. Meanwhile, after navigating Fearless Leader's booby trap laden lair, Rocky and Bullwinkle witness Fearless Leader revealing his evil plan to his inner circle. Having greatly increased the stink of the pie with his new P.U. device, the Henchbot will infiltrate Le Grand Yum Yum where the pie will be cut open and knock out all of the world leaders attending the event leaving Fearless Leader free to take over the world. Rocky and Bullwinkle blow their cover, accidentally destroying Henchbot in the process and try to escape only to be captured by Boris and Natasha. Fearless Leader has Boris and Natasha lock Rocky up in his dungeon while Bullwinkle is hypnotized into becoming his new mindless slave to infiltrate Le Grand Yum Yum. ''Chapter 5 - "Prague Day Afternoon" or "Hypno-pie-zed" Director Peachfuzz and the S.H.H. agents arrive and break Rocky out of the dungeon. However, they are too late to save Bullwinkle who has already gone with Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha to the Le Grand Yum Yum Finale in Prague where they have already begun putting their plan into action. Rocky and Peachfuzz arrive in Prague and sneak into the stadium where they split up. Peachfuzz tries and fails to warn the world leaders about the danger and Rocky tries to reason with a brainwashed Bullwinkle. Rocky's efforts are in vain however as Bullwinkle cooks the pie to completion he is however able to get through to his friend before he is able to cut it open. His plan foiled, Fearless Leader is apprehended but the victory is short lived when the pie is about to burst open. Rocky and Bullwinkle try to fly the out of control pie out of the city but are soon separated. Bullwinkle seemingly witnesses Rocky's demise as the pie flies into outer space and detonates but it turns out Rocky survived using the pie tin as a shield to block the explosion and was propelled back to Earth. In the end, Bullwinkle is crowned Master Yum Yum not for his cooking but for his part in saving the world and Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha are seen in prison. In the end, there a spaceship seen in outer space which signifies the next story arc, The Dark Side of the Moose. Category:Story Arc Category:2018 series